


The Gem Counsel

by Brayro823



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #myfirstfanficton, #stevenuniverse, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brayro823/pseuds/Brayro823
Summary: This is about a character that I have made, her name is Bambi and her journey begins when she is sent away from her father to the Homeworld of Green Diamond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfic that I have created with one of my friends, of which will not be named, is something that we both love and have been working on for a while.  
> There are going to be more chapters, I will be posting them about when I can.  
> *PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON HOW YOU THINK IT NEED CHANGES (spell checks, double words, etc.)*  
> *disclaimers- I am sorry if this is alot different from the show.*

Chapter 1

Fifteen years ago my mom gave her life up for me and I never got to see her. Dad always said that my mom loved him and that she wants him to be happy after I was born. The day of my birth dad cried because he didn’t want mom to leave. After I was born he smiled, at least that is what he says. Oh, I forgot I didn’t tell you my name, sorry my name is Bambi, and this is my story.  
As I was saying my mom gave up her life and dad cried the day of my birth. As I was growing up my dad keep telling me about mom and how she wanted a child, but she always said that she doesn’t at the same time. Although I can’t see mom, I try to imagine what she looked like. At age five dad wanted me to know about a place called homeworld. He said that homeworld is where mom come from eighteen years ago.  
I never knew what homeworld looked like until five years ago. When I was ten my dad and I was out in town getting ready to eat when someone came into the restaurant that we were at and robbed the cashier. Dad wanted me to run but I told him no. He told me “Don’t worry I will be right behind you. I am right here.” He looked at me and smiled. I nodded my head and ran. When I got outside he snuck out the door. When the robber realized that me and my dad escaped he ran after us. Dad picked me up and ran he started explaining that I was about to find out what homeworld looked like.  
We got to this crystal like thing, after we got there he explained that it was called the warp pad. He said that soon I would be able to go up to homeworld. I asked him if he would be able to as well. He explained saying “Bambi, I know you want me to go but I don't know if I would make it.”

“Why do you think you might not make it,” I asked.  
“Because, Bambi the robber is coming after us and he might hurt us. I love you and don’t you forget that,” He replied.  
“Don’t leave me dad, please don’t leave me,” I said trying to hold back tears, “please don't leave.”

After everything was set for me to leave, the robber came and dad went after him to stop him. Right when the warp pad lit up, dad wasn't able to make it in time to leave with me. I started crying as I left. Next thing I knew I was in homeworld. I saw a bench and crawled underneath of it and cried.


	2. The Gem Counsel

Green Diamond heard the sound of a warp pad and look out the window and saw the beam of light and smiled. She’s back, Amethyst is back, she thought. She yelled for Japearlifire. Japearlifire is shattered gems from a Jasper, Pearl, and a Sapphire, bonded together to create him. He poked his head threw the door “Yes My Diamond?” he asked. Japearlifire is tall, and a mix of yellow, blue and slight silver, the clothing he wears is like flowing cape like shirt with pants that has stars on the knees.  
“I have a mission for you,” Green Diamond replied. “Which would be your first, but your mission is finding someone by the warp pad. When you see them bring them back to me.”  
“Yes My Diamond.” Japearlifire held his hands in a form of a diamond crossing his wrist like an ‘x’ figure and touching his fingertips. “I will find this gem and bring them back to you. I won’t fail you.”  
Green Diamond smiles at Japearlifire, “I know you won’t fail me.”  
***  
I was under the table crying when I heard footsteps growing louder and stop, I open my eyes to see feet at the end of the table. The guy bends down and looks at me. I had stopped crying, he reaches his hand out to comfort me and I pull away a little. He looked at me and said “It’s ok, there is no need to be afraid of me I’m nice, I promise.”  
I crawled out from underneath the table and he takes me by the hand and leads me to this giant green/blue like castle. As we walk in a 10 foot tall woman, wearing a teal dress with a light green shawl draped over her head, looks down at us and smiles “You got her! Thank you Japearlifire.” I look up at Japearlifire and he nodded to Green Diamond and let go of my hand.  
“It's ok, you are safe here, don't look so scared, Amy.”  
“Your welcome My Diamond, I will go now,” he looks at me and gives me a gentle smile turns and walks away.  
“Amy your back!” the women exclaimed. “But you look a lot smaller than when you left.”  
“You knew my mom,” I said stuttering  
“What do you mean yo-” she stops and her eyes slowly started to widen, “oh I am so, so sorry. You never did get to see your mom did you.”  
“Y-yeah, I mean no.” I said choking back tears.  
“Oh, you poor, poor thing,” she said pulling me in close trying to comfort me. “I can help you with everything. I created Japearlifire, J.J. for short, so I can someday find a new born gem and raise them so they can fight for a purpose and not just for a fight.”  
I looked at her with tear filled eyes, all I wanted to know was did my mom love it here and got sent to earth on a mission of some sort, or did she hate it and run off after telling telling the giant woman? I never asked those questions, but I still don’t have an answer.  
“I have a question,” I said looking up into her eyes.  
“Oh, silly me I forgot to say my name,” she said with a smile on her face. “My name is Green Diamond, what is yours?”  
“My name is Bambi, Bambi Cross, B.C. for short,” I replied.


	3. The Gem Counsel

Sometimes I like to think that homeworld isn’t home without the family you love. That’s what I think anyway. Others think that homeworld is a well place where gems are made and created to fight. Gems that fight are soldiers called Ruby. Ruby's can fuse but only for combat. There are also Rose Quartz gems that fight in combat. Although I have not seen one yet, my friend claims that his mother was a Rose Quartz and she shattered Pink Diamond. I think that J.J. or Garnet told that to him and made him believe, because I don't see a gem on him. although I don’t see how his mom was a Rose Quartz, she probably was from homeworld. I just don't understand how Pink Diamond was shattered.  
Green Diamond never told me and I bet she never will. She has always trained me to fight but never to stay calm in bad situations, J.J. on the other hand has. He has told me that little things should not bug me and that I should not walk away from a fight, if I was ever in one. He says that things will be just fine if i stay calm and act “natural.” I tell him all the time that I can't act ‘natural,’ and not a normal everyday person like I used to be.  
***  
We got to where J.J. was and I saw there was more gems with him. I thought that he was the only gem there, but I was wrong. “Ah, the child is here.” J.J. said.  
“Please don't call me ‘the child,’ my name is Bambi. And before I got here my dad died right in front of me and i don't want to say how. I never met my mom, I heard that she gave her life up for me. I never wanted my dad to die,” I explained.  
“Oh uh, sorry I didn't know, I… I don't want you to be mad at me,” J.J. said hesitantly.  
“It's ok don't worry I'm not,” I replied. “Just don't ask me in the near future, I might cry.”  
“Got it, I promise not to bring it up,” J.J. smiled. As I looked around the room to everyone, I noticed that everyone had a smile. “That is Lapis, she is really shy and like to hangout with me. Thats Malachite he is a fusion and he kinda gets angry with me because Malachite gets jealous of my awesomeness.”  
“I do not!”  
“Do too.”  
“Boys! We have a new member be nice,” Green Diamond yelled. “Our new member is Bambie welcome to the gem counsel.”  
“Hi everyone, nice to meet you all.” I looked up at Green Diamond, “Where will I be sleeping.” Green Diamond looked at me wide eyed and asked “what do you mean.”  
“Wait you gems don't sleep.”  
“Can you explain what is sleep.”  
“Sure you just lay down and you close your eyes while thinking about nothing.”  
“Well I guess you sleep in the tower.¨  
“Thank you, but I would rather sleep under that bench I was under before J.J. came and got me,” I said getting ready to walk out the door. “Besides it's way more comfortable than a floor.”  
“Oh, well then I don't know what to do,” Green Diamond said as she looked at me. She smiled but stopped me before I shut the door. “It would be a shame if you were out there alone, please stay in here.”  
I looked up at her and smiled, “Fine, but on one condition.”  
“What’s a con-dish-on? I have never heard of a con-dish-on,” J.J. asked with a confused face. “Green Diamond, what does it mean?”  
“Wow, you guys haven’t heard of a condition?” I asked surprised. “Condition is where you make an agreement with a person, but in turn you do something for them. Although it's more you give me this and I will let you do that.”  
“Sounds fair,” Green Diamond said, “so what do you want me to do.”  
I rolled my eyes, whenever my dad and I did a condition, he normally said that i was gullible to take it. Now i know what he means, they will do anything for me apparently. I looked up “Make me a bed and I won't sleep outside.”  
“Deal!” Green Diamond exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning, when it was time for training, I heard someone yelling. I do remember that It was Yellow Diamond who yelled, I don't know why, but she did.. When I came in she was talking to Green Diamond. Yellow Diamond said that she needed her troops.  
“One, why do you need my troops. Two, they are not troops there called the Gem Counsel.”  
“Oh whatever, you’re always a disappointment,” Yellow Diamond replied. “I need them for a mission.”  
“Why do you need them for the mission… and what is this ‘mission’.”   
“Don’t argue and I know your secret.” Yellow Diamond said.  
“That isn’t answering my question. What is the mission?,” Green Diamond replied.   
“It is to summon an eyeball gem. Mark my word, you have these gems that are rare and can do this job. That Japearlifire of yours… will… be… mine,” Yellow Diamond gave a mean look.  
I saw Yellow Diamonds mean look,then freaked and yelled no. They both looked at me and Green Diamond started to yell, “I don’t want you to take Japearlifire away. He is my creation and you won’t have him!”  
Before I started to run and get everyone hiding, Yellow Diamond picked me up and looked at Green Diamond. She look at me with horrific fear in her eyes, tears started streaming down her face. I smiled a her and she gave me a look that had wonders why i gave that smile. I took a big bite out of Yellow Diamonds hand. Which then made her drop me, luckily I landed on my feet, I stood up and looked at her with anger in my eyes. The anger inside of me was like burning fire. I smiled at her and ran to warn the others about her arrival. Once I got there, they were chatting up a storm on why they heard a loud scream coming from where I was running from. Malachi was unfused, so Lapis and Jasper was there. They stopped as soon as I got in there, all eyes were on me.  
“Guys you got to hide,” I said gasping for air after running so hard.  
“Why what's wrong Bambi?” J.J. asked.  
“Bambi, why were you running from the direction the scream came from?” Lapis asked.  
“Yeah, Bambi, why were you runnin’?” Chloe followed up after Lapis asked.  
“Yellow Diamond… Shes… shes here,” I answered back. “I bit her a-after she picked me up.”  
“How did she see you, she wasn’t supposed to see you?” J.J. asked.  
“I gasped when she said she needed you guys, even you J.J.. I don't want her to take you guys away. Quick hide before she comes to get you guys.”  
“But I don't want to hide,” Jasper said  
“Well, you have too. If you don't you, J.J., Lapis, Chloe, and I will be taken away. Do you want that?!”  
“No, no I do not,” Jasper answered. “I like it better here than there. That is where I came from. That is where I was locked up. THAT IS A PLACE I DON'T WANT TO BE!” He started crying, he ran and hid. I looked at the others and the hid as well.   
When Yellow Diamond walked into the room, I was just getting in my spot. She saw my foot go in the hiding spot, so she walked over. I hid farther back so she couldn't see me, or my feet. I heard Green Diamond walk in. “What are you doing?” she asked Yellow Diamond, which stopped her from reaching in for me. I didn't want to die then.   
Please keep in mind I’m telling you about how I got to go back to earth, meet new friends, and complete my mission. In which case, my mission is to save this planet, called earth. I have learned the ways of being an actual gem. Being an actual gem with an actual mission is better than knowing that you're dad dead right in front of you, and that you’ve never met your mother. Still today I cry, I miss my dad. I want to see my mom. But yet I can't see neither of them.   
Now I sleep in a closet, in this closet is a sleeping bag which lays on the floor, a bookshelf that hold books I like to read, a fan hanging from the close rack, and a shelf on top that holds my close. I can hardly sleep. If I sleep, I see my dad's death over and over again, until I wake up. So, I don't sleep until 5 am. So, five o'clock in the morning I fall asleep, then two hours later I wake up. I just wish I can see my mom and hug her.  
Although I have friend's and a couple of them act like parents, it doesn't make anything better. Garnet is really nice though, Pearl is like a mother, I think. It is very hard not to cry knowing that you are a motherless and fatherless child, I’d be better off living by myself. I did before my dad died. When dad was alive I would run away for weeks, maybe even months. Just thinking of my father is the worse thing ever, I loved my father dearly, now he is died because of me. If it wasn’t the fact that I didn’t go to homeworld quick enough, he would have been alive right now. J.J is like a brother to me, he always protect me and he is like my best friend. Chloe and I are becoming sister like to each other. Malachi is ok, but sometimes he makes me mad from time to time but he saved my life. *** Yellow Diamond captured us, well she didn't capture me she captured the others and couldn’t find me. So, she decided to take them to her “kingdom”, that is what I call it anyway. I don't know what the others say it is. Soon she captured my friends and took them away I have to find them before it is too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THESE ARE SPOILERS FROM SEASON 03 EPISODE 15   
> *I DO ADVISE YOU TO WATCH THE EPISODE  
> *THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT IN THE SHOW (PLEASE DON'T GET CONFUSED)  
> *THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I am putting more on as you read (3/18/19). But I am doing my best to post when I can. Thank you for your support and reading.

It can’t be happening but I must and Green diamond was crying. I said, “Don’t worry I will get them back.” Green Diamond replied after she stopped crying, “You might to be able to find them in Yellow Diamond territory.”  
I went off to find them and I found a big eye. I said to myself, “That must be them I must help them.”

J.J asked, “What are you doing here.”  
I said, “I am here to rescue you my friends.”  
J.J answered, “Thank you we should tell the others that you are here to help us.”  
We went back to Green Diamond, but before we could get to her Yellow Diamond found us. Yellow Diamond said “Great job Jasper take her to the ship and keep her there.”  
It was three years now that we were on that ship and we landed on earth and I asked myself. Why have we landed on earth? And I saw A young boy, he looked about my age, carried in a cell and after few minutes later I heard singing. And I saw the Young boy again but free. I asked myself.” What if I do this and it did not hurt me. Then I heard a song called stronger than you. And I found the other and escaped. And when fell off the ship Malicak use her power to land us safely. Our  
Lapis and Japer fuse into a Giant Malicaki. I saw that Lapis needed help and I yelled to Malicaki "HELP LAPIS! DO SOMETHING!" Then he used the giant water hands to grab the other Malicaki’s legs and put her in the water.


	6. Chapter 6

After the fight with the other Malachite, Jasper and Lapis unfused and we had to hide from this other group. I was really curious why the teenage looking boy was with the group. I wanted to go towards the group but before I could J.J. looked at me with look that would give you chills.  
“Why can’t I go over to the group and get their name they don’t know us,” I told J.J.  
“That is exactly why you’re not going over there,” J.J. replied. “They could hurt you.”  
“But they are gems, I can tell.” I told him, “That big one is a fusion you can tell by the hands. While you guys were fighting with the other malachite, please”  
“No, Bambi, this is for your safety I have to protect you. Orders from the green diamond.”  
“Fine! If you want that, I can protect myself!” I yelled as I started crying. I started to run away when he grabbed my arm. He looked me straight in the eyes for a long period of time and then let go. I took off running to cave that I saw in the distance. Before I got there the teenaged boy yelled for me I stopped mid run slipped and fell  
“What do you want?!” I yelled back. He ran toward me and asked me a bunch of questions. He looked at my face and saw that I had tears still rolling down my cheeks.  
“Are you ok?” he asked.  
“No I’m not,” I replied. “I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone for a while.” I got up and started running toward the cave again. Later that evening he came to the cave with this sandwich and his friends. I didn’t know what to think. We started talking and he told me his name was Steven. He also told me the three females’ names. The tallest ones name is Garnet, the one with the pointy like nose’s name is Pearl, and the one whom is really cool her name was Amethyst.  
Amethyst and I became instant friends, Garnet had a bad feeling about me and so did Pearl. Steven though really likes me, I don’t know how though, there is nothing to like about me. I am an orphan, my [ the world, four years ago my dad died saving my life. Oh, and I was sent to home world, where I met Green Diamond, J.J., Chloe, Lapis, and Jasper. Lapis and Jasper fuse into Malachite when we need to fight, well now when they need to fight.   
Steven brought me to the house, which wasn’t that far away, and their house was like mine when I live here on earth. Their house is all one room. Steven had his bedroom right where you can see it, which is right on top of the living room, and the kitchen was right next to the living room with an island to separate the two. Then at the back of the house was their temple for the gems, who are Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. They were so nice, well Amethyst and Steven were nice. Garnet and Pearl on the other hand still didn’t like me. I will never understand why but I will grow on them… I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

So, a week has passed and I haven't seen J.J. and the gang. Garnet is starting to like me, which is good. Pearl is acting like I am an insect which is kind of weird. Amethyst and I are best friend’s, and every now and then Steven leaves. I am starting to worry, because he sneaks out. Their closet that they have is now my room, I rearranged it so that way I could sleep in private and not be watched by Pearl. I seen her go and watch Steven almost every night before I rearranged the closet. When I rearranged the closet they were out on a “mission” and I didn't know what to do, so I cleaned the whole house until it was sparkling, literally. I just hope that they are ok.  
***   
“Hey, Pearl,” I said. “What are you doing?”  
“I-it's something for Steven. Why do you ask?” she replied.  
“Just wondering, when are you guys going on a mission again? I like to go sometime. I know how to fight. J.J. and the-”  
“Who is J.J. and what do you mean by them?!,” she asked. “Is there more of you?”  
“Umm, well, J.J. is a gem as well as you are. But, what I meant by ‘them’ is Malicak, and Chloe.” They are good people trust me," I said.  
“Tell me about these gems,” Pearl said.  
“Well J.J. is a legendary gem, he has a lot of power. The powers are ice lighting and can summon a sword and he is the “guardian” of the forest. He is part Jasper part pearl and part sapphire. He has a mind of a peridot, and he has loyal heart of an Pearl, eating habits of Amethyst.”  
“Ok stop and he must be very powerful,” said Pearl. “Tell me about Chloe.”  
“Well she is like a Garnet really but smaller,” I said.   
“What about Malicak?”  
“Well, she can tell you about herself but she did helped you out,” I said.  
“Wait, what do you mean about that?” Asked Pearl.  
“When Lapis was trying to get Japer in the water our Malicak she put chains around her. That is when I ran to the cave after fighting with them and haven’t seen them since.”  
“Wow, I feel bad for you now.”  
“It would be the first time I ran off from someone before tho.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well, when I still lived here on earth a few years back, when my dad was asleep I would run off and go party with teenagers.”  
“Why did you do that? And, what made you do that?”  
“Well, there is a thing called maturity, and I had that since I was like… three I do believe,” I replied with my head down. I let out a sigh of sadness and a tear went down my face.  
“What is wrong, Bambi?,” Pearl asked.  
“It’s nothing,” I said wiping the tear away. “Just my allergies flaring up.”  
“First, what is all-er-gies anyway, and second that couldn’t be, you sighed in sadness after you said what you did with your dad when you were here.”  
“I don't want to talk about it right now,” I replied walking into my “room”.   
Pearl tried walking to me and giving comfort, but I looked at her tears streaming down my face and shook my head. She came closer and I closed my door. She knocked and I told her to go away, a few minutes later I heard Steven walk up to the door and knock.  
“Hey, are you ok? Pearl told me everything… if you need anything just tell me,” Steven said.   
As he walked away from the door, I heard Garnet talking to Steven saying that I would be ok and everything will be fine. I opened the door just a crack to hear more, but as soon as I did the talking stopped and I heard footsteps coming close to the door. When the footsteps stopped I opened the door all the way to see who it was and I saw, who I thought was, my dad.


End file.
